Comment tout a commencé
by Lucy Poppins
Summary: Pourquoi donc James Potter est il tombé amoureux de Lily Evans ?Pourquoi donc la métamorphose est elle sa matière préférée ? Des réponses dans ce oneshot


Coucou !J'ai eu cette idée de one-shot quand en passant devant des quais, j'ai senti une odeur infecte. Quel est le rapport avec ce one-shot, c'est que l'idée est venue d'écrire pourquoi James était tombé amoureux de Lily.

Peu de rapport je sais, mais l'idée était là. Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : **les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

_**Comment tout a commencé :**_

C'est en arrivant sur la voie 9 3/4 que James sentit pour la seconde fois dans sa vie **_son_ **odeur, il ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup :

C'était comme si **_elle_** était présente dans cette gare ;comme si **_elle_** lui parlait en ce moment, il repensa alors à **_elle_ **:**_elle _**l'avait fasciné dès qu'il **_l'_**avait vue, troublé de constater que ce n'était pas un coup de foudre mais plutôt du respect envers **_elle_**.

DEBUT FLAH-BACK 

Un jour, ses parents l'avaient emmené dans une pièce étrange faite de diverses machines auxquelles il n'avait pas droit de toucher, ainsi qu'un bureau où derrière lequel était assis un vieil homme dont les yeux bleu cyan étincelaient et dont la bouche qu'on devinait derrière une grande barbe argentée souriait d'un air réjoui. C'est en le saluant qu'il avait senti **_son _**parfum de lys blanc, une fragrance envoûtante.

Tandis que le « Père Noël » parlait avec ses parents, James, alors âgé de 7 ans, s'était retourné vers le lieu d'où provenait cette fragrance et il **_l '_**avait vue :**_elle_ **étudiait un grimoire sur un bureau, **_elle_** avait alors relevé la tête et lui avait souri.

L'enfant avait été subjugué par ce sourire, un de ses sourires rares qu'on adresse à des personnes dignes de confiance, **_elle_** lui avait dévoilé ce qu'elle projetait de faire cette année, et il l'avait écoutée attentivement, charmé par sa voix, par **_son_** parfum de lys blanc, **_sa_** fleur préférée. **_Elle _**l'avait marqué par **_sa_** passion dans **_sa_** voix, par **_son_** sourire amusé quand il lui posait des questions rudimentaires.

Et lorsque ses parents l'avait appelé, il **_lui_** avait dit au revoir mais non pas adieu, il était sûr de **_la_** revoir dans quelques années Et il était reparti, avec **_son_** parfum dans la tête, en se promettant de ne jamais **_l'_**oublier

FIN FLASH-BACK 

Mais lorsque James se retourna pour observer le quai, il tomba sur une jeune fille rousse avec des yeux émeraude Déçu, il l'observa quand même attentivement :elle semblait contempler ce monde étrange constitué de robes longues et de chapeaux, elle était sans aucun doute moldue mais surtout belle, c'est sans doute ce qui fit qu'il en tomba amoureux, mais elle sentait surtout **_son_** parfum, et ce fut ce qui le décida à la conquérir; quiconque portait **_son _**parfum était digne de confiance, comme **_elle_** l'était

Et il avait raison, car lorsque James quitta la voie 9 3/4 pour la dernière fois, il avait à son bras Lily Evans qui allait bientôt devenir sa femme

Qui aurait pu imaginer que le parfum de Lily Evans était le même que celui de Minerva MacGonagall ?

Qui à part James Potter aurait pu faire le rapprochement de deux sorcières opposées mais si semblables dans leurs passions ?

Qui aurait pu imaginer que James Potter connaissait Minerva MacGonagall avant même d'arriver à Poudlard ?

_**FIN**_

Vous avez compris tout de suite de qui je parlais ou vous avez dû attendre la fin pour le découvrir ?Dites-le moi svp.

Alors ? Surpris ? Déçus ? Dégoûtés ?

Merci

Lulupop

P.S : j'ai un peu inventé, j'ai eu cette idée en lisant la nouvelle « Iceberg » de Fred Kassak que j'ai du relire au moins 2 fois avant de comprendre.J'en dis pas plus, vous n'aurez qu'à la lire ! lol !

Pour Minerva : j'ai fait référence à ses rares sourires, tandis que ses projets sont ces cours

J'ai pris Minerva car je me suis aussi demandé pourquoi James préférait la métamorphose.

J'espère que c'est cohérent sinon dites-le moi merci


End file.
